little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Pan helps Wendy
On shore, under his castle, Peter played the same song Wendy sang to him on his clarinet, Simba lay nearby as Peter played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Peter started walking around, getting Simba's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Peter?" asked the lion cub. "That voice." Peter said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Simba, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Simba. Where could she be?" Not far away, Wendy and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Skippy, Piglet, and Amos were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Wendy started to wake up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, human beings have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a human. As she marveled at her new legs, Rocky flew overhead and landed on Wendy's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Wendy shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Rocky thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Wendy didn’t respond, but smirked at Rocky, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Wendy shook her leg to get Rocky to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Amos. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Amos shouted. Finally, Rocky jumped up, seeing Wendy's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the evil queen and got legs." Amos explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Rocky had flown and sat on a rock by the mouse. "I knew that." While Wendy attempted to stand, Skippy and Piglet explained to Rocky what was going to happen. "Wendy's been turned into a human." said Skippy. "She's gotta make the flying boy fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Piglet. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Amos. Wendy managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Skippy, Piglet, Amos, and Rocky wet and causing Rocky to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Wendy's strawberry blonde hair. Amos got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a mouse, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the bunny and pig. Other than Amos' frantic yelling, Wendy was getting up and getting the seaweed off of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Amos starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Wendy didn't want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell John. Amos carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that queen to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Amos' hope for Wendy started fading away when he saw Wendy's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Wendy would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by John's anger, Amos finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that boy." Wendy smiled and kissed the mouse before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Rocky came across what appeared to be a yellow dress with long sleeves that are rolled up to the elbows (similar to Tiana's waitress dress), a white apron, and black ballet flats. Rocky grabbed the dress, apron, and flats. "Now, Wendy, I'm tellin' ya," said the squirrel, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Wendy's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra, mermaid bikini bottom, and ribbon. Meanwhile, Peter continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Simba detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Peter to follow him. "Peter, look!" cried the lion cub. Peter looked stunned. "Simba? Huh . . . what," Simba just happily started running ahead of Peter. The flying boy saw his pet lion cub rush off. "Simba!" Back with Wendy's friends, they managed to dress Wendy up in the yellow dress, white apron, and black flats over her sky-blue shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her blue ribbon, as well. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Rocky gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Skippy and Piglet agreed. But Amos felt skeptical about the dress, apron, and flats. "The London-dwelling girl must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Simba's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Simba charging towards them. Skippy and Piglet yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Rocky flew off, and Amos, knowing that Wendy would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her dress. Wendy tried getting away from Simba. But the hyper lion cub kept intercepting her at every turn. Wendy got on a small boulder at the beach as Simba kissed her face. "Simba!" Peter called from a distance. Simba stopped licking Wendy, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Wendy to smile at the lion cub. "Simba!" Peter called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Simba down. "Quiet, Simba! What's gotten into you fella?" As Peter petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed A sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Simba said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Peter, as he approached the London-dwelling Girl. Wendy tried to compose herself by moving her hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Peter, as he playfully ruffled Simba's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Peter stopped talking and stared at Wendy, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Wendy smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Peter said skeptically, "Have we met?" Wendy nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the London-dwelling girl I was talking to you about earlier!" Simba cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Peter. "We have met?" asked Peter, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" Simba turned to Wendy with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Wendy tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Peter asked, "What is it?" Wendy patted on her throat and showed Peter her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Wendy shook her head sadly. This caused Peter to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Simba rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Wendy is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Wendy did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Wendy thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Peter tried to figure out what Wendy was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Wendy tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Peter, as he caught Wendy in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the flying boy, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Peter put Wendy's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Skippy, Piglet, and Rocky smiled at her and wished her good luck. Peter guided Wendy toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Peter was patient and made sure Wendy did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Peter's castle. Later in the day, Wendy was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Wendy up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Wendy played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was an African-American woman with black hair tied in a ponytail and light brown eyes, wearing a yellow long-sleeved dress with the sleeves rolled up, a white apron, and black ballet flats. Her name was Tiana, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Wendy cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Tiana, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Amos, who was hiding in Wendy's dress, peeked out, but saw Tiana overhead, taking the dress and apron and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress and apron were put in large tub, and Anastasia/Anya Romanov, Annie Hughes, and Charlotte LaBouff helped wash them. Unfortunately, Amos was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Anastasia said, beginning to talk. "No!" Annie exclaimed. Anastasia washed the dress and apron, causing Amos to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Marsha says she's a princess, but since when has Marsha ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Amos. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress and apron, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Anastasia, as she took the dress and the apron and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Peter's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Amos jumped out of the dress and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Amos started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried mice on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Amos to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs